moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Cat/Credits
Here are the credits for Top Cat. Opening Credits Dimension Films presents In Association with Magnolia Productions and Lintrada Entertainment A Margnolia Film/Livorno Films Production TOP CAT Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Screenplay by James Sharp Story by D.A. Nichols James Sharp Catherine Woard Based on Top Cat created by William Hanna Joseph Barbera Produced by Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Co-Producers Brian Sharp Victor Tartakovsky Executive Producers Phil Lord Christopher Miller Chris McKay Music Composed by Mark Mothersbaugh Music Supervisor Liza Richardson Film Editor H. Lee Peterson Production Designer Audel LaRoque Animation Director James Baxter Art Director Craig Kellman Director of Photography Patrick Lin Visual Effects Supervisor David Alexander Smith Head of Story James Sharp Associate Producer John Kreidman Creative Consultants John Requa & Glenn Ficarra Jared Stern Nick Stoller Genndy Tartakovsky Production Manager Abbey Thickson Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Lindsay Perlman Cast Stunt Coordinator Matter Corman Stunts Ava Acres Charlie Adler Lori Alan Ashley Albert Bob Bergen Gregg Berger Steven Blum David Boat G.K. Bowes Susan Boyajian Pamela Chollet Jim Conroy Julie Craig Joey D'Auria Brian T. Delaney Terri Douglas Robin Atkin Downes Chris Edgerly Daniel Flaherty Lauri Fraser Teresa Ganzel Grey Griffin David Hoffman Sondra James John Kassir Sean Kenin Hope Levy Sherry Lynn Rachael MacFarlane Tress MacNeille Danny Mann Jamie Marchi Jason Marsden Mona Marshall Danny Mastrogeorgio Patty Mattson Ron McClary Brian Scott McFadden Diane Michelle Sariann Monaco Laraine Newman Alicyn Packard Nicole Parker Chris Phillips Paige Pollack Cristina Pucelli Jan Rabson Peter Pamela Rose Meredith Salenger Tara Jayne Sands Nick Shakoour David Shaughnessy Mindy Sterling Alanna Ubach James Kevin Ward Audrey Wasilewski Frank Welker Colette Whitaker Story Story Supervisor Maxwell Brace Story Artists Emily Dean Will Finn Delia Gosman Jurgen Gross Yoriaki Mochizuki Additional Story Artists Michael Fong Jack Hsu Gabe Lin Joseph K. Mitchroney Dave Needham Chris Paluszek Justin Ridge Character Development D.A. Nichols James Sharp Abbey Thickson Story Production Coordinator Hayley Beisler Visual Development & Design Visual Development Supervisor Jim Martin Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Head of Character Design Julian Van Bores Character Design Leads Carlos Ortega Chris Battle Character Designers Bobby Chiu Phil Bourassa Prop Designer David Lee Background Designer Justin Thompson Previsualization Previs Supervisor Eric Benedict Previs Lead Pablo Plaisted Previs Artist John Lee Workbook Workbook Supervisor Uwe Saegner Workbook Artist James Beihold Editorial Editorial Supervisor Justin Danger Shelton Associate Editors Steven Liu Chris Cartagena Lead First Assistant Editor Noelleen Westcombe First Assistant Editor Jess Fulton Second Assistant Editor Kenny G. Krauss Additional Editors Caleb Elbourn Chad Kyer Avid Editor Jonathan Alvord Avid Assistant Editor Debs Richardson Avid/Leica Engineer Angus Munro Leica Editors Kirk Hudson Astig Melemetd Jian Merissa Tse Leica Assistant Editor Giles Sander Production Recording Supervisor Kathy Cavaiola Assistant Producer Douglas Schwartz Assistants to Mr. Nichols and Mrs. Thickson Morgan Howell James Sharp Production Manager Nelson Lee Additional Production Manager Kelly Lafferty Production Accountant Andrea McCarthy Paul First Assistant Accountants Hellen Martin Victoria B. Wong Second Assistant Accountant Candice LeClaire Production Assistant Terran Seifert Sony Pictures Imageworks Crew CG Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Animation Director Joshua Beveridge Animation Supervisor Andrew R. Jones Animation Producer Barry Weiss Animation Executive Producer Lydia Bottegoni Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Supervising Animators Alan Camilo Martin Esnaola Scotto Robin George Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko Philip Rudolph CG Supervisors Clara Chan Michael Ford Dylan Gottlieb Matt Hausman Karl Edward Herbst Cam Langs Jim McLean Stereographic Supervisor Katherine Renee Jones Digital Production Managers Keiko Koyama Jarrod Nesbit Modeling Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Modeling Lead Joy Chung Modeling Associate Production Manager Amy Racius Modeling Coordinator Jillian Spencer Lead Character Modeler Yun Geuk Kang Character Modelers Christian Bouyer John Butiu Luis Labrador Richard Suchy Lead Environmental Modeler Alexander Whang Environmental Modelers David Emery Howard Muzika Steven Rheinfrank Marc Steinberg Lead Modeling Technical Director Eric Sanford Modeling Technical Director Claudio Clemente Character Set-up Character Setup Supervisors Michael Ford Christopher Waegner Character Setup Leads Chad Belteau Terrence Robertson-Fall Character Setup Coordinator Claire Sun Character Setup Technical Directors James Bancroft Brian H. Burks Kyudon Choi Fabrice Ceugniet Joseph DiLallo Keridan Elliott Rick Grandy Arthur Gregory Joseph M. Harkins John Hood Eugene Ilyoung Jeong Omar Smith Brian Thompson Layout Lead Rough Layout Artist Lisa Suzuki Lead Final Layout Artist Craig Frazer Simpson Layout Associate Production Manager Niamh Gallagher Layout Coordinator Melanie Lowe Stereo Layout Coordinator Lucy Bowden Rough Layout Artists Chris Edwards Harald Kraut Hiroshi Mori Carlos Pedroza Brian Pohl Chris Poplin Final Layout Artists Michael Condro Corey Hels Doug Moore Dani Morrow Joseph Thomas Stereo Layout Artists Shane Bouthillier Jameson Schultz Layout Technical Directors David Blumenfeld Jack Cheng Ed Harmon Layout Production Assistant Megan Orosz Animation Character Animation Lead Mike Beaulieu Crowd Animation Lead William Moten Technical Animation Lead Melt van der Spuy Animation Associate Production Manager Sam Marks Animation Coordinators Paige Berezay Jack Finlin Christina Takahashi Jocelyne Ward Animators Ana Alvarado Cinzia Angelini Isabel Auphan James Baker Anders J.L. Beer Josh Beveridge Jamaal Bradley Ben Catmull Dominick Cecere James Chiang Jeff Croke James Crossley Luca Erbetta Mark Farquhar Kevin Freeman Derek Friesenborg Steven Pierre Gordon Luis Grane Bill Haller Dave Hardin Steve Harwood Alan Hawkins Nicole Herr Scott Holmes Ethan Hurd Jay Jackson Cathy Jones Eric Lees Yueh Chih Eric Lin Christopher Dennis Lindsay Joe Mandia Kenn McDonald Gavin Moran Matthew J. Munn Joseph Oh Kevin O'Hara Patrick Osborne Keith Paciello Sydney Padua Irene Parkins Brett Paton Jayson Price Tim Ranck Sandra Ryan-Moran Abel Salazar Henry Sato Brian Scott P. Kevin Scott Keith A. Sintay Chad Stewart David Stodolny Bill Tessier Alex Tysowsky Jeff Vacanti Pepe Valencia Roger Vizard Michael C. Walling Dan Wawrzaszek Larry White Alex Whitney Alex Williams Chris Williams Doug Williams John Wong Animation Production Assistant Joshua Fritchie Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Chuck McIlvain Pipeline Lead Dan Ziegler Pipeline Artists Luiz Philippe Peixoto Barros Moreira Benjamin Sakai Charles Schwartz Gregory Torrn Aslan Zamaev Pipeline Technical Directors Jiang Han David Kenley Diana Lee Kate Nagy Pallav Sharma Jean Tsai Lighting & Compositing Lighting Leads Clara Chan Bertrand Cordier Joosten Kuypers Nick Loy Cosku Turhan Compositing Leads Stuart Cripps Colin Drobnis Anthony Kramer Aaron Kupferman Orde Stevanoski Lighting and Compositing Coordinators Danielle DiMarco Barto Dan Cortez Chrissy Habblett Laura M. Meredith Jeff Wong Lighting and Compositing Artists Douglas Addy Laide Agunbiade Mike Ogun Alkan Bekah Baik Al Bailey James Battersby Brooke Beane Jean-Paul Beaulieu Tatjana Bozinovski Jared Brient Grady Campbell Jean Choi Jeff Chung Cedar Connor Mike Dalzell Dennis Davis Lisa Deaner Caine Dickinson Amy Edwards Brian Fisher Toby Gaines Jason Gottlieb Brian Hanable Jerome S. Hartman Daniel Hayes Luke Heathcock Yuka Hosomi Chris Hung Miku Kayama Farid Khadiri-Yazami Dan Knight Dan Kruse Wing Kwok Kurt Lawson Stephen Lunn Lori C. Miller Sarah Moore Gautama Murcho Vinh Nguyen James H. Park Cara Paul Michael Porterfield Laurie Powers Daniel Raffel Daniel Rubin John Sasaki David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Manuela Schmidt Peter Sidoriak Aaron Singer Ryan Smolarek Sharmishtha Sohoni Daniel Sunwoo Ryan Trippensee Wayne Vincenzi Nancey S. Wallis Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Ned Wilson Tyquane Wright Genevieve Yee Teru Yoshida Fernando Zorrilla Effects Animation Effects Animation Leads Stephen Marshall Joseph Pepper Effects Animation Associate Production Manager Amanda Hui Effects Animation Coordinator Colin de Andrade Effects Animators Tom Allen Charles Anderson Matthew Michael Benson Dan Bodenstein Daniele Colajacomo Todd Dufour Maria Giannakouros Scott Giegler Mark Hamilton Ahmed Bahaa Hassan Matthew Hendershot Matt Hightower David Hipp Wayne Hollingsworth Doug Ikeler Seunghyuk Kim James Little Kevin Mannens Chris Messineo Daniel Naulin Jongwon Pak Christopher Dante Romano Miles Todorof Carolyn A. Uy Jeff Wolverton Character Effects Character Effects Leads Katya Isichenko Chris Yee Character Effects Associate Production Manager James Michael Miller Character Effects Coordinator Holly Fung Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Danny Breeze Daniel Camp Amandine Claude Christian Hinz Janice Lew Jeff Martin Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor Nori Kaneko Matte Painting Lead Ivo Horvat Matte Painting Coordinator Ashley Bellm Matte Painters Ray Allen Gonzales Jerry L. Loveland Steve Matson Adil Mustafabekov Will Weston Look Development Look Development CG Supervisor Bret St. Clair Look Development Associate Production Manager Frederick Lissau Look Development Lead Joe Strasser Look Development Artists Wai Mun Matthew Choy Amir Wahid Eleswy Christian Kuntz Christina Lum Uros Simic Joe Viola Jason Williams Look Development Software Lead Karl Steifvater Look Development Software Technical Director Andy King Texture Paint Leads Camila Davila John B. Wallace III Texture Painters Ron Bushaw Joe Dicesare Susan Kornfeld Sam Gebhardt John McGee Production Editorial Associate Production Manager Taide Carpenter Resource Associate Production Manager Jann Wimmer Marketing Associate Production Manager Joseph Lobato Media & I/O Coordinator Anthony DeFoe Office Coordinators Shelli Coppoolse Stephens Alicia Dowis Production Assistants Jaclyn Erbacher Thomas Hannivan Trevor Lareau Joy Liberatore Zara Pokrandt Editorial Support Anik Seguin Visual Effects Accountants Vincent Johnson Ola Mota April Nagasawa Production Services Lead Production Services Technician John Rhoads Senior Production Services Technicians Colin Grey Jordon Phillips Zara Tooth Production Services Technicians Thomas Cosolito Lisa Curtis Glenn Gannon Shawn Kirsch Zubair Lawrence Nathan Longest Toby Abraham Rosen Max Smythe Dan Zimmer Data Archive Engineer Xavier Angel Valazquez PST Tools Developer Rosa Behrens Camp Projectionist Chris Wilson Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Development Group Head of Software Development Erik Strauss Head of Pipeline Francois Chardavoine Technical Production Managers Rohit Jain Steven Vargas Head of Shading Lee Kerley Software Leads Moti Cohen Cottalango Leon Sosh Mirsepassi J. Robert Ray Color Scientists Sean Cooper Jeremy Selan Kaz Tanaka Software Engineers Michael Ball Christopher Burdorf Francois Chardavoine Marc-Andre Davignon Mark Fickett David R. Gordon Junko V. Igarashi Lu Kondor Dave Krieger Robert Malikian Lucas Miller Bruce Navsky Dhasarath Ravindranath James Salter Mathew Selby Geo Snelling Andrea K. Solis Ying Wei Dan Weston Josh Wills Brian Wong Yueyue Zhang Production Management Marilyn Fausto Regaye M. Fulcher Suzanne Labrie Production Infrastructure Nikki Bell Kathy Breen Regaye Fulcher Dawn Guinta T.C. Harrison Kristi Hufford Suzanne Labrie Ray Wong Kathleen Woolery Training & Artist Development Samantha N. Brown J.C. Cornwell Adriana Jaroszewicz Steven Prawat Sande Scoredos Steven Vargas Artist Management Sharon Berlin Chantal Beck Bumgarner Jill S. Butler Camille Eden Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Jennifer Guyer Rojo Chad Hellmuth Tiffany Herrington Ken Maruyama Wendy Mashburn Samantha Ofole-Prince Dana Pettit-Vanhove Rachael Phillips Diane St. Clair Stan Szymanski Aaron Tankenson Jillian Toohey Barry Weiss Systems Engineering Head of Systems Stephen Kowalski Systems Managers Derrick MacPherson Mike Trujillo Stephen Winters Systems Engineers Nicholas Bali Hector D. Barrera Robert Brophy Jennifer Cranfill Gerardo De La Cruz Surya Denduluri Bruce Dobrin Stewart Hoffman Ben Jacobe Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Dan Lake Michael Trujillo Ken Williams Scott Williams Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Senior Management Debbie Denise Randy Lake Barry Weiss Post Production Post Production Director Jason Stiff Post Production Producer Rick Polizzi Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard K. Chung Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Post Production Assistant Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordinator Alexander Duke Track Reader Kay Douglas Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Picture Mill End Title Crawl by Scarlet Letters Color Timers Chris DeLaGuardia Harry Muller Negative Cutter Mo Henry Technicolor Digital Intermediate Crew Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Digital Film Colorist Trent Johnson Digital Intermediate Producers Carrie Holecek Chris Holt Vice President of Color Imaging Research & Development Joshua Pines Imaging Supervisor Chris Kutcka Title Sequence Composite Trey Freeman Digital Opticals Ron Barr Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital Quality Control Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Sound Sound Design by Warner Bros. Sound Burbank - New York - London Supervising Sound Editor Michael Babcock Sound Designers Michael Babcock Jeremy Peirson Sound Effects Editors Chris Diebold Luis Galdames Jamey Scott Dialogue Editor Vanessa Lapato Animation Recordists Richard Calistan Paul Shubat ADR Supervisor Jonathan Null ADR Recordist Phil Castellano Jr. ADR Editor Richard Hymns ADR Mixers Doc Kane Thomas J. O'Connell Tony Solis Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Editor Jim Likowski Sound Effects Assistant Frank Clary Foley Artists Gregg Barbanell Catherine Harper Foley Mixer Darrin Mann Foley Recordist Sean England Field Recordist Dee Selby Re-Recording Mix Technician Brian Talecki Digital Audio Transfer Marco Alicea Al Nelson Recordists Ryan Cole James Spencer Re-Recording Engineer Byron Williams Video Services John Torrijos Chief Engineer & Facility Design Steve Morris Engineering Services Howie Hammermann Digital Editorial Services Tim Burby Dave Hunter Post-Production Sound Accountant Renee Russo Client Services Mike Lane Gordon Ng Eva Porter Dolby Atmos Sound Consultant Bryan Pennington ADR Voice Casting Barbara Harris ADR Loop Group Isabella Acres Steve Alterman Stephen F. Apostolina Catherine Cavadini June Christopher Cam Clarke Lara Cody David Cowgill Wendy E. Cutler John DeMita Eddie Frierson Don Fullilove Willow Geer Jackie Gonneau Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Danielle Judovits Carlyle King Wendee Lee Yuri Lowenthal Colleen McGovern Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Edie Mirman Jason Pace Devika Parikh Al Rodrigo Allison Roth Michelle Ruff Kelly Stables Shane Sweet Claudette Wells Adam Wylie Shelby Young Lynnanne Zager Legend3D Crew Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend3D Legend3D Visual Effects Supervisor Jared Sandrew Stereoscopic Producer Matt Akey Senior VFX Producer Toni Pace Carstensen Stereo Conversion Supervisors Tony Baldridge Jared Sandrew Senior Stereographer Barry Sandrew, Ph.D. Lead Stereographer Vince Niebla Stereographers Jill Hunt Glenn Osgood James Prola Colin Yu 3D Producer Matt Akey Digital Production Supervisor Barry Sandrew Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Tony Baldridge Senior Stereo Compositing Supervisor Adam Ghering Stereo Compositing Supervisor Joseph Zaki Associate Stereo Producer Allie Foster Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Vince Niebla Glenn Osgood Jill Hunt Associate Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Keith Griego Matthew Parkhill Hector Navarro Laurel Cost Stereo Production Supervisors Chris Treichel Tyler Bennink Visual Effects Technical Director Jacqueline Hutchinson Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director Josh Marlar Production Development Geoff Goodman Stereoscopic 3D Leads Evan Jones Brendan Llave Andrew Marquez Ted Trabucco Xiaolei Wang Jason Williams Stereoscopic 3D Artists Troy Alexiadis Juan Alvarez Brad Banda Jason Bowers Vincent Chung Tyler Marino Kiana Petersen Tony Tovar Bret Watkins Tyler Wheeler Dennis Yoshi Stereo Compositing Leads Trevor Graciano Matt Kemper Keith Kolod Doug Zablocki Stereo Compositing Artists Curtis Carlson Adam Dunn Production Coordinators Molly Bender Lloyd Gilyard, Jr. Production Assistants Nicole Matteson Clayton Samuels Music Music Produced by James Clayton James Sharp Music Co-Produced by Christopher Brooks Additional Music by Leoncio Lara Kevin MacLeod Music Conducted by Hummie Mann Supervising Music Editor Richer Harrison Music Editors James Barkley Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür Kevin MacLeod Curtis Roush Assistant Music Editor Jacqui A. Newman Score Recorded and Mixed by Joel Iwataki Frank Wolf Score Recorded and Mixed at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage David's Music Studios Sony Pictures Studios Incompetech Studios Score Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra The Hollywood Studio Orchestra Additional Recording Engineer Nathaniel Kunkel Assistant Engineer Christopher Carmichael Music Preparation by Mark Graham JoAnn Kane Music Services Eric A. Smith II Orchestrations by Pete Anthony Frank Macchia David Newman Kevin MacLeod Dana Niu Jeff Toyne Brad Warnaar Rebecca J. Krysthna Edguardo Simone Synth Orchestration, Arranging, and Programming Ian Honeyman Andrew Raiher Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür John Ashton Thomas Tobias Marberger John Maxwell Anderson Music Contractors Sandy De Crescent Peter Rotter Technical Advisor Alexander Reumers Music Clearances Christine Bergren Soundtrack Credits Soundtrack Available on TVT Soundtracks/Dimension Records File:TVT_Records_Logo.png File:Dimension Records.jpg Songs "Best Day of My Life" Written by Aaron Accetta, Zachary Barnett, Shep Goodman, David Rublin, Matthew Sanchez, and James Shelley Performed by American Authors Produced by Aaron Accetta and Shep Goodman Courtesy of Mercury Records and Island Records "Welcome to New York" Written by Taylor Swift and Ryan Tedder Performed by Taylor Swift Produced by Ryan Tedder, Noel Zancanella, and Taylor Swift Courtesy of Big Machine Records "PoP! Goes My Heart" Written by Andrew Wyatt and Alanna Vicente Produced by Josh Deutsch Performed by Jason Harris Katz, Chris Edgerly, Nolan North, Jess Harnell, Matt Piazzi, and Ben Diskin Courtesy of Atlantic Records "Manhattan Cats" Written by Blake Shelton and Jessi Alexander Performed by Blake Shelton Courtesy of Warner Music Nashville By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Saturday Night" Written and Produced by Bill Martin and Phil Coulter Performed by the Bay City Rollers Courtesy of Arista Records "Dragostea Din Tei" Written by Dan Balan Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Nolan North Courtesy of EMI Music Publishing Ltd. Licensed & Administered by EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd. "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" Written by George Michael Performed by Ben Diskin Courtesy of Wham! Music Limited by kind permission of Warner/Chappell Music Australia Pty Ltd. "Together Forever" Written by Matt Aitken, Mike Stock, and Pete Waterman Performed by Matt Piazzi Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment by arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Never Gonna Give You Up" Written by Matt Aitken, Mike Stock, and Pete Waterman Performed by Matt Piazzi Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment by arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "I Will Survive" Written by Dino Fekaris and Freddie Perren Performed by Demi Lovato Demi Lovato appears courtesy of Island Records/Safehouse Records "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" Written by Jörgen Elofsson, David Gamson, Greg Kurstin, and Ali Tamposi Performed by Kelly Clarkson Produced by Greg Kurstin Courtesy of RCA Records "I'm Coming Out" Written and Produced by Bernard Edwards and Nile Rodgers Performed by Diana Ross Courtesy of Motown "Dreams" Written by Beck Hansen, Greg Kurstin, and Andrew Wyatt Performed by Beck Courtesy of Capitol Records Under License from Universal Music Enterprises "Reach" Written by Matthew Gerrard and Kara DioGuardi Performed by Caleigh Peters Courtesy of Hollywood Records "September" Written by Maurice White, Al McKay, and Allee Willis Performed by Earth, Wind & Fire Produced by Maurice White Courtesy of Columbia Records "Right Where I Belong" Written by Lorraine Feather and Joel McNeely Performed by Windy Wagner Arranged and Composed by Joel McNeely "Rainbow" Written by Sia Furler, Jesse Shatkin, and James Vincent Notorleva Published by Pineapple Lasagne (ASCAP) Administered by EMI April Music, Inc. Produced by Jesse Shatkin and Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Miranda Cosgrove Miranda Cosgrove appears courtesy of Columbia Records Special Thanks to William Hanna (1910-2001) Joseph Barbera (1911-2006) New York Police Department Fire Department of New York Central Park Zoo The Coca-Cola Company Wal-Mart Stores Fiat Chrysler Automobiles, USA General Motors Pontiac Oldsmobile Cartoon Network and to everyone at Warner Animation Group and Sony Pictures Imageworks who supported this production. The producers wish to thank the following people for their assistance in helping make this feature film possible. Will Allegra Leigh Brackett John Broome Jon Burton Fiona Chilton Andrés Couturier Fernando de Fuentes Jose C. Garcia de Letona Glenn Ficarra Paul Fisher Alex Garcia Maryann Garger Dan Hageman Kevin Hageman Ryan Halprin Ryan Harris Bob Kane Lawrence Kasdan James Krieg Douglas Langdale Roy Lee Dan Lin Bob Logan Phil Lord Simon Lucas Brian Lynch Keith Malone Alberto Mar Chris McKay Timothy McKeon John Powers Middleton Christopher Miller Steven Mnunchin Amber Naismith John Requa Kevin Seccia Jared Stern Nick Stoller Jorge Ramírez Suárez Genndy Tartakovsky William Wheeler Tom Wheeler John Whittington Jill Wilfert Penny Wilson Hilary Winston Production Babies Aaliyah Aaron Alex Chloe Daniel David Emily Emma Hannah Jacob James Jennifer Jessica Kellie Lauren Matthew Michael Olivia Ryan Shawn Final Part of the Credits Filmed in location of Magnolia, California PRINTS BY TECHNICOLOR© FILMED IN WITH PANAVISION CAMERAS & LENSES IN SELECTED THEATRES Certificate No. 37102 MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THE JURISDICTION OF AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. Copyright © 2003 Magnolia Productions and Dimension Films, Inc. All rights reserved. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Dimension Films are the authors of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.